


Like Before

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Longing, Love, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam and Caitriona haven't been the same since the news of her engagement. Will it ever be like it was before?





	Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gotham's Writing Workshop, Week 19: "Not Yet".

A knock. 

She didn’t move. She knew who it would be. 

Another knock, _louder._

She sat there, arms crossed. 

Knock, knock, _bang!_

She jumped out of her skin. She would have to answer him. 

Caitriona stood from the couch and went to the door, he had a key, why didn’t he just let himself in? Perhaps it was the engagement… it had put distance between them ever since. 

“Sam” she said as she opened the door. 

He stood in the door frame, wearing the blue button down that she loved as it brought out the colour of his eyes. She bit her bottom lip and moved aside to let him enter. He said nothing but as he walked past, his hand brushed against hers.

Caitriona followed him into her flat, he was on a mission it seemed. “What’s wrong?” She asked, she could always tell when something was bothering Sam but lately she had lost the ability to determine the cause. 

Sam sat down on the couch, his legs apart, hands dangling in between and then abruptly stood up, crossed the room and kissed her. He kissed her!

It was so hard to not give in but Caitriona put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, not too far though. 

“Sam!” She said breathless, “We can’t, it’s not like before…” 

“You mean before… when we were happy.” Sam grabbed both her hands and squeezed them tightly. “When you were happy Caitriona and it was me who made you so.” 

Caitriona turned her head to stare at anything but his face, that face she loved, that face that belonged to the man she had shared so much of herself with. 

She felt his fingers twist her ring on her left hand and she looked down. “You can’t really be going through with it. I mean for Christ’s sake Cait… it’s been six months since the engagement and you haven’t planned anything. You haven’t even acknowledged his name in public!”

Then she felt his fingers twist the gold ring on her right hand, the ring he had given her not long after they met. 

“Maybe it’s because you don’t want to marry him.” He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Maybe it’s because you know you don’t love him… like you love me.” 

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she bit her tongue. 

“Sam…” Caitriona couldn’t say what she really felt, if she did then everything would change. 

“If you can’t say it _mo graidh,_ then show me.” Sam moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek and she leaned her face against his open palm. 

“Not yet…” she whispered so quietly it made Sam lean down closer to her. 

“I can’t break the engagement yet. I need to wait…” She met his gaze and gripped his hands tight, “we need to wait.” 

Sam smiled and moved his mouth to hover over hers, a silent question lingered. _Could she love him like before?_

It was Caitriona who closed the space between them, crushing her lips against his, her body filling the space carved out in his meant just for her. 

They had not touched each other like this, hands caressing and mouths moving, in so long that they both wondered whether that same spark was there. 

It was. 

Sam’s hand slid down the curve of her body and squeezed her arse making Cait jump. She laughed into his mouth, the same laugh that he hadn’t heard from her in months. 

“I want ye so much Caitriona. I want all of ye.” Sam moaned and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, waiting for her consent. 

Caitriona loved when his accent grew thicker as it usually did when he lost all abandon and was consumed with his desire. She felt his desire as he pressed his hips against her, he did want her. 

She knew it would have to be her that broke that barrier that had grown between them. So she picked up the metaphorical sledgehammer and smashed it to pieces. 

Sam’s hands slid under her shirt and up until his rough calloused fingers pressed against her nipples. Cait’s knees went weak, she hadn’t been touched like this since their last time. In fact… she hadn’t even had sex with anyone, especially not Tony since that last time. 

“Sam, I want you. I need you.” She leaned into his touch and she practically whined when she felt his hands leave her. 

“I want ye Caitriona, but maybe not on the floor. I’m not gettin’ any younger.” Sam laughed, his nose scrunching slightly and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Cait giggled all the way to the bedroom, her short hair not hiding the marvellous sight of Sam’s firm arse that she now squeezed. 

“Ooo Cait, glad to see ye’ve not lost that fire.” Sam gently laid her down on the bed and wasted no time in climbing on top of her, legs straddling her waist. He tucked his head into the curve of her neck, placing delicate kisses against her skin. 

“Please Sam, I can’t wait any longer.” She panted and pressed her hips up against his, needing friction. The few times she had touched herself to relieve the tension that had built ever since the engagement she had always pictured Sam. It was always his hands that touched her like they were touching her now. 

They helped one another undress; as the layers of clothing came off so did their reservations. 

“Ah Caitriona… you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Not even your short hair could change that.” He laughed, his hands now stroking her hair. 

She swatted her hand at his chest, “You know why I did it!” 

He lowered his head to kiss her again, “Aye, I know. But do ye think ye can maybe grow it out now, for me?”

Caitriona spread her legs as Sam positioned himself above her, his cock fully erect, inches from entering inside her. 

“I would do anything for you, you know that Sam.” Cait kissed him, their noses rubbing together. “Please” She begged him now, to take her. 

Sam smirked and his hands gripped her waist and he pulled up, his cock flush against his stomach. “Not yet.” He rolled them over so that Caitriona was now straddling him. “I want ye to be in control. Since ye feel as if ye’ve not got it anywhere else.” 

Caitriona could have just cried then and there, curled up in a ball and lain against his chest for hours. But at this moment she felt the wetness between her thighs and she needed him in a way that she knew he could give her. 

She grabbed his cock in her hand, it was a familiar fit and she sat up to position him at her entrance. Sam held her hips and as she slid down, his hands moved to her arse, pressing her against him, taking her deeper. 

“Ahhhh fuck” She moaned, shutting her eyes and taking in the feeling of him inside of her, a feeling she had missed. 

“Take my hands Cait.” Sam said and intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her as she found her rhythm and began riding his cock. 

“Mmmmm Christ” Sam cried out, he had pictured her like this for so long, it took everything in him to not come just then as he watched her full breasts bounce above him, her face in pure ecstasy. 

She bent her upper body and found his mouth, whispering “Not yet Sam”, as she twisted her hips in a figure eight motion, her walls clenching around him. 

“If ye say so Caitriona” He groaned and he took her hips in his large hands and lifted her body, the tip of his cock now the only thing in her and then she pushed down, screaming his name as he met her every thrust. 

“I love you, I love you, I love-“ Sam said, his mouth kissing any part of her body that he could reach. 

“God Sam!” Caitriona arched her back and stilled above him, she felt his cock twitch inside her and she came, the sexual tension that had occupied her body shaking her to her core. 

She fell against him and he wrapped his arms around her back as they lay together, still joined. 

It was some time later that Sam felt Caitriona kissing his jaw and whispering “I love you” between each kiss. 

If he couldn’t tell the world he loved Caitriona Mary Balfe then he would have to do with telling her and he would, everyday for as long as he lived. 


End file.
